


Desperate Measures

by catlovebb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Secrets, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels like his whole life is going to hell.People are dying,is friendships are in trouble and he's hiding a secret that's killing him.So he goes to some desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea swimming in my head for a few day and I decided to write it I hope it's good.

It all started after they found Boyd and Cora. Erica was dead and that was bad enough for Stiles but nothing could have prepared him for what was going to come next. Alphas. A whole pack of them were now running around doing as they pleased in Beacon hills. If that wasn't enough a serial killer was around who had a pattern of three. He killed three virgins first,one of which was Stiles childhood friend. Then he killed three warriors,one of them was Harris,which even if he was a jerk he deserved better.

Stiles knew that this wasn't the work of the Alphas but he couldn't convince Scott who was  torn between believing him or Isaac. The next thing that happened was that Derek kicked Isaac out. He had no other place to go so he went to Scott. The two became engrossed in each other being the best of friends. Soon it became obvious to Stiles that he wasn't needed. It was okay with him though he had more time to figure out what was going on with the murders.

Lydia of all people was the one to help him the most. She was the smartest and the best person who could figure it out. The two became good friends with the time the spent together. The only awkward moment they ever shared was when they went to a club to investigate. They thought the next trio of murders would be whores.

"So" Lydia had asked"we've been working together for 3 months and you haven't hit on me once. What's up with that?"

Stiles looked at her and was tempted to tell her everything that he'd been hiding since summer."Oh it's nothing I guess I just moved on" he said smirking at her.

He knew she didn't buy it but that she wouldn't bother him for now. They found nothing that night and decided to try again the next night. Stiles was exiting the club with Lydia behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Scott but he wasn't alone he was with Isaac and he looked like he was having a fun time. Cora was there with Boyd who it appeared had tried to become friends with the others. 

Stiles ingnored the sinking feeling he felt when Scott looked his way and looked confused at seeing Stiles. Scott was walking over and every bone in Stiles body was telling him to leave but he couldn't.

"Hey long time no see" Scott said bringing Stiles in for a hug while he smiled at Lydia.

"Yeah" Stiles said hoping not to sound to strained.Lydia beside him sent him a strange look that he ingnored.

"Do you guys want to stay? Derek and his girlfriend are coming in a bit and I'm sure he'd like to see you he aks about you every now and then but I never see you so I can;t really answer" Scott aksed him.

Stiles tried to answer his long lost friend but ended up running out leaving behind a pity excuse of not feeling well.

He didn't bother answering Lydia's concerened text messages that night and didn't answer her questions the next day. Instead he focused on the new English assignment. They had to write a 50,000 word tragedy. He scoffed thinking he might as well just write his whole life story,which he sort of did. His secret about the summer had been eating him alive and he wanted to get it out so he wrote it in his story. He knew that Ms.Blake would read it grade it and that was it so this was the perfect way to get his secret ou to someone without dealing with the aftermath.

Two days after the assignment had been turned in Ms.Blake asked him to stay behind because she wanted a word with him.

"Stiles" she began "this is a great story but it's also very disturbing and I'm concenred for you"

Stiles gulped and prepared and excuse when someone knocked on the door. He turned at the same time Ms.Blake did and regreted the action a moment later. Leaning against the open wood door was Derek Hale.Ms.Blake went over to Derek and kissed him. She turned to say something to Stiles but he had already grabbed his bag and exited out of the back door.

Lydia was supposed to get a ride home from Stiles but when she went to the parking lot she couldn't find his jeep. She went back to Ms.Blake which was the last place she'd seen Stiles. She walked in to see Derek Hale there with Ms.Blake.

"Lydia" Ms.Blake had asked"I wanted to ask you about Stiles. Is he doing alright?"

Lydia gave the teacher a confused look "um as far as I know why do you ask?" 

"Well his essay as great as it is I'm a little concerend about it"the teacher responded as she handed Lydia the essay. 

Lydia sat and read the essay before she got up and slapped Derek in the face. She ran out of the classroom and into allison whom she asked to give her a ride to Stiles's house.

Stiles was home alone like always.His dad barely spoke to him since the run in with one of the murder victims. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed the only butcher knife in the house. He looked himself in the bathroom and let everyting out. He screamed and cried and threw up until he couldn't feel anything his secret was chasing him now and he wanted to get away. He slit each of  his wrist vertically three times and sat back to wait for the end.

He lost consciousness at one point and thought he was dead but when he opened his eyes he was in the morgue he sat up and a voice called to him. He looked around and saw a familiar face.

"Hi Stiles" Heather said "what are you doing here you shouldn't be here"

i can't take it anymore I have to go" he said and stood up to leave the room.

"No don't" the dead girl tried in vain to stop Stiles from walking into the hospital hallway. 

He walked into a room instead of a hall. Looking around he saw a bed with a ballon tied to it saying get wll and a mug saying best mom ever on the table next to it. Stiles knew where he was and slowed thickly.

The person on the bed stirred and sat up. 

"Stiles honey just let go and speak to someone" his mother told him.

"I can't mom it's too complicated" he said running away from his mother.

He knew better than to expect to find hallways but he was suprised to find himself in the hallways of Beacon Hills high. He didn;t bother to look around instead he sank himself down to the floor.

"Hey Batman" he heard a familiar blonde say.

"Hey Catwoman" he responded to exhausted to argue.

"You know what I'm going to tell you Stiles so I won't repeat it but I'll tell you something else you're not the first person to get fooled by that smile" Erica said.

Stiles gave her a look of shock.

"why else did you think I agreed to the bite. I mean sure my health was a defining factor but who could say no to such a pretty face" Erica continued.

Stiles felt his heart lurch for the girl.

"Tell someone" the blonde said before she kissed his cheek softly and saying "Go back and move on"

She vanished a second later as if she was never there. Stiles leaned his head back against the wall and winced a second later as he heard a loud noise. He tried to distinguish the sound and recognized it as his name.He weakly opened his eyes and saw Allison in front of him.

"Hold on" she said "help is coming"

The next thing he remembers is waking up in the Hospital with a concerend Lydia sitting in the chair next to him.

"I know" she said.

Stiles let out a sob and tried to turn away from her. "He said he loved you and lied about it all summer but then when he didn't need you anymore he left you high and dry" she said as she forced him to look at her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen he asked me to help find Erica and Boyd" her cried "I hav-had a soft spot for Erica so I wanted to help but then he got nice and I was so stupid I fell for him when I shouldn't have" 

"It's okay" she said.

"God" he said"everyone thinks I'm an idiot now probably" 

"No" she said "they don't everyone read the essay Stiles and let's just say even Peter wants Derek's head on a plate for making you promise not to say anything"

Stiles smiled at the idea but then frowned he might hate Derek but he didn't want him hurt.

"Tell them to back off" he said.

She wanted to protest but choose not to.

A week later he was released and it goes without saying that he got a schedule change for a new English teacher. Everyone did actually.

He was studying in his room one night when two figures crawled in through his window. Scott and Isaac of course. He knew the hadn't meant to hurt him so he let them stay and took there apologies with ease.They came everyday after that and the three became friends. The three became five when Boyd and Erica joined in. He was heasitant with Cora because of her relation to Derek but the differences the siblings shared kept any bad reproachment away.

Everything was going well until someone new snuck into his room. Stiles faced the intruder and kept his composure. 

"Leave" he said.

"Stiles I just want to apologize" Derek spoke up.

"Save it" Stiles responded and watched as the person he had loved walked away.

"For the record I didn't know how much it would hurt you I thought it was for the best and I broke up with her" Derel said before leaving.

Stiles fell to a heap on the floor and cried until he couldn't anymore. When he was done he picked himself up and went to bed. He was going to deal with this new information  another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys thought about this so please let me know.


End file.
